


Shield

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim discovers something about just who is who's shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, Kelly, mighty apostrophe tamer. Thankyou, thankyou

## Shield

by Fire Frog

Author's webpage: <http://www.wn.com.au/firefrog>

Author's disclaimer: Reposted for the gaps to be put in. Should be way easier to read now!

* * *

Shield  
By Fire Frog. 

Cascade was in full, depressing gray mode. The weather was gray, the city's tastes and smells were gray. Or maybe it was just Detective Ellison's mood that made the overcast sky and oppressive pre-storm heat so gloomy. He hated child molestation cases, despised ones that ended in murder. 

Major Crimes had been working on the case for several days. The details became so horrific Jim had ended up banning Sandburg from it altogether. His guide's empathy had been too painful for him, and he'd spent more time worried about how Blair was taking things, and not enough on solving the crime. 

But now it was solved. Instead of the sense of justice and completion he would normally feel, there was just a cold gray wasteland. 

It had been the schoolteacher. A gentle, apparently caring man with decent looks and an easygoing personality. He'd been friendly and seemed genuinely interested in helping them solve the murder. Jim had liked him, hell, 'Blair' had liked him, and they were usually better judges of character. Blair had even struck up a friendship with the man, before he'd been taken off the case. 

This worried Jim now. Had Donaldson, the teacher, been drawn to Blair's unique vulnerability? He shuddered at the thought of that monster anywhere near his guide, and congratulated himself on having the strength to send him out of harm's way. 

It hadn't been easy though. Making do without Blair was becoming harder and harder, despite having more control over his senses. He liked having the man around. And in the deep recesses of his mind, was starting to come to terms with an overpowering need. He needed Sandburg. Needed him at his side. 

Jim smiled as he reached the door to the loft; a dose of Sandburg peppiness was exactly what he needed right now. He slipped in and hung up his coat. Then he froze. There was someone else here, specifically, in Blair's bedroom. A very 'young' sounding someone. Male, high voiced. There was the sound of rustling clothes, and a voice complaining. 

"It won't fit." 

"It will." 

"Don't force it!" 

"Look, it will only hurt for a bit." 

"Ow!" There was the faint scent of blood. 

The Sentinel felt his heart freeze in his chest. Who could he trust in this world? What person did he believe would never betray him? How many had he thought true, that had proven weak, susceptible to lifes temptations, ultimately been corrupted? 

No. Not his friend...As a tide of contradicting emotions darkened his vision, Jim burst through the door and into Blair's bedroom. Kneeling on his bed besides his companion, Blair was caught in the act of fastening an earring into the boys' ear. They both turned to stare at Jim's wild-eyed entrance. The big detective felt his face coloring up as the fully clothed young boy he must have heard earlier and his partner gapped at him. 

After a few seconds of stunned silence Blair got up and moved to the Sentinel's side. 

Over his shoulder he said "It's ok Kyle, this is my roommate, Detective Ellison." Having calmed the boy, he sub-vocalized, "What's up man, we in danger?" 

"Why is he wearing your clothes?" Jim refused to meet his partner's eyes, needing to be sure of his friend. Blair looked at him strangely, but sensed Jim's distress, reached out and ran a soothing hand along his arm. 

"It's for a campus party, come dressed as your favorite teacher. I'm helping Kyle with his look." He wriggled his eyebrows in an attempt to lessen the tension. Jim was having non-of it. 

"He's young for a student." The mans voice was oddly flat, and Blair became worried, just what was going on? 

"No younger than I was, when I started at Rainier. They thought I should have another try at being a faculty adviser. I didn't do to bad with Alec." Blair frowned and glanced back at Kyle. 

/An under aged student. Just like you were. You probably looked just as wide-eyed and innocent too. Thrown in the deep end, trying to fit in with the older crowd.../ Jim could see why Blair had taken the kid under his wing. 

Blair gently began pushing Jim out of the room and away from his confused looking charge. "Uh, this is probably police related, we'd better discuss it in private." He said, closing the door on the student. "Jim, what is going on man?" 

Overwhelmed with relief and a sudden flood of tender feelings, Jim pulled his partner into a hug. "Don't ever change, Chief." He murmured into his friend's hair. 

"Uh, sure, ok." Surprised Blair returned the hug, allowing himself the luxury of relaxing into his friend's arms, if only for a moment. He sensed that whatever had just gone down was over now, and Jim didn't feel like talking about it. That was ok. He'd just have to work on him later. 

Letting go Jim reluctantly stepped back and smiled into his friend's face. Blair had that look in his eye, the, 'you're gonna tell me everything eventually' one that could scare the shit out of him. But for now he would leave it, and Jim could keep the tale of Donaldsons betrayal from him for a little while longer. 

"Hate to break this up, but I gotta visit the john, be right back." Blair patted his arm again before heading for the bathroom. 

* * *

"I made a pass at him." 

Jim whirled to stare at where the young student, Kyle, stood looking at him from Blair's doorway.   
He stood with arms folded across his chest, shoulders hunched in a way that told the detective defensive was a normal stance for the youth. Blair's clothes hung off him, ragged jeans, layers of flannel. His hair was half platted in an apparent attempt to make his longer blond hair curl like Sandburg's. 

"Pardon?" 

"I made a pass. He's nice. He said 'comeback when you're twenty-one man.' Guess I made an idiot of myself." Jim felt his heart contract; he should never have doubted his friend. "I hate being young. Mr. Sandburg says you grow out of it." Kyle's mouth quirked in a sad smile. "I hope I will. He'd say yes, you know, if you asked." 

The boys pale blue eyes were earnest. Mr. Sandburg had been so good to him, and he'd heard the rumors about his advisor and his cop friend at Rainier. The fact that they slept on different levels had squashed that idea, and given him the courage to make his pass. Blair was lonely; Kyle had seen it, just for a moment, in his eyes, before Blair had gently turned him down. Then the big cop bursts in, and did the possessive thing. Kyle had peeked out and caught the two of them hugging, and the look on the detective's face spoke volumes. 

"Did he say that?" 

"He didn't have to. It's the way he talks about you, even at school. Only people I've heard talk like that about each other were my grand parents. They loved each other for decades, man. It was almost mystical being in the same room with them. Mr Sandburg loves you like that." 

"He loves a lot of people." 

"Not like he loves you. I've been studying him, since he became my adviser. I wanted to make a good impression. Um, ok, I wanted to have sex with him. But he's one of those people that wants to be loved. That's why I.... He'll never come to you. He thinks you don't want him." 

Jim not want Sandburg? God, that was a joke, he'd die without him. 

"Wait a minute, you wouldn't happen to be majoring in psyc, would you?" 

The student blushed, but stood his ground. "Yeah, and it's my almost semi professional opinion that Mr Sandburg loves you. But he won't make the first move. And if you don't make it soon, he's gonna be real lonely. Maybe lonely enough to make a mistake." 

"So Jim," Blair bounced back from the bathroom, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Can I borrow the truck? I'll drop Kyle off and come right back." /and then I'll pry what ever's eating you out of that stony exterior if I have to use a crowbar./ 

"Sure Chief." Jim glanced back at the student in the doorway, and they shared a 'look'. "And then we'll talk." 

/Now what was that about?...And did Jim Ellison just volunteer to 'talk' to me? Better get a move on, before he changes his mind./ 

"Thanks man. Kyle, we better motor, we'll do the rest of your hair in the car, got the gel? Cool, lets go." He hustled the student to the door, anxious to drop him off and find out what his partner wanted to talk about. 

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Ellison." 

"You too. And don't forget to exaggerate, and 'bounce' at every opportunity if you want to be like Sandburg here." 

"I do not exaggerate." said Blair, miming a huge circle with the hairbrush in his hand. "Thanks a lot Jim." He mock growled as he hurried his charge into the night. 

Walking slowly over to the veranda doors, Jim looked out. That storm was breaking. He worried briefly about the truck and wet roads, then let it go. Though he hated to admit it, Blair was probably a better driver than he was. Rain hissed against the glass pains, and Jim remembered Blair telling him once how he loved storms. Provided he wasn't actually out in one, of course. He liked the energy and chaotic excitement. Briefly Jim laid his hand on the cold glass, feeling the vibrations as the wind pounded into it. 

He found he had come to love storms too. He was Cascades shield, but Blair was his. While he stayed at Jim's side, nothing would faze him. Not terrorists, not hijackers, not even the ugliness hidden behind those he had thought to trust. Blair had been tested again and again, and each time was found to be true. It was time to stop the testing. 

"I love him." He said wonderingly to the violent sky, and it poured down its approval. Smiling the Sentinel moved back into the loft. Time to start the everyday tasks of lighting the fire and preparing a meal. His guide would be back soon, and wet from the storm. And a wet Sandburg was an unhappy Sandburg. And he wanted him happy. Forever. 

'Oh My.' 

* * *

End Shield.

 


End file.
